Chicken Pox
by black lady knight
Summary: Someone has the chicken pox. That someone is Kai. The only one of the team who had the chicken pox before is Ray. Kai x Ray, Tyson x Max, Kenny x Emily. Ch. 20 has just been put up. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Three. Two. One. Let it rip," Max says and Ray and Tyson launch their blades into the bowl.

"Driger," Ray says.

Then Driger hits Dragoon out of the bowl.

"How did you do that?" Tyson asks picking up his blade.

"You're predictable," Ray says as his blade goes into his hand.

"Maybe you should practice more," Kai says leaning against the wall.

"I practice enough," Tyson says.

"Not from what I've seen," Kai says.

"Kai's right. You need to make new moves," Kenny says. "Or you'll start to lose."

"Isn't Dragoon bored?" Dizzy asks.

"Must be doing those moves over and over," Ray says.

"How should I know?" Tyson asks.

"Don't you communicate with Dragoon?" Max asks.

"No. I don't know what you guys are talking about," Tyson says and turns to Kai. "Do you know what they are talking about?"

"Yeah. You don't?" Kai asks.

"No. I don't," Tyson says.

Kai reaches inside his pocket and touches his blade.

Dranzer? 

Yeah Kai? 

Does Dragoon talk with Tyson? 

I don't think so. Why? 

Why doesn't he? 

I don't know. Why don't I ask him? 

Ok. 

Kai pushes himself off the wall but then closes his eyes.

Kai? Is everything all right? 

Yeah just got a little dizzy 

Maybe the match can wait until tomorrow 

Yeah, you're right 

Then Kai faints.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kai?" Max asks watching his captain fall to the ground.

Everyone turns and goes to Kai's side.

Ray puts his hand on Kai's forehead.

"He has a fever," Ray says. "We have to get him to the hospital just in case."

"Max. Call 911," Tyson says as he and Ray picks Kai up.

They take Kai inside and set him on the couch.

Max comes in from the other room.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes," Max says.

Like Max said, 10 minutes later two EMTs came into the hotel room.

"Where is the one who fainted?" One of them asks.

"Over here," Ray says standing next to the couch.

They go over to the couch.

One checks Kai's pulse while the other looks at his eyes.

After seeing that he has a steady pulse, the EMT asks, "How long has he been out?"

"15-20 minutes," Ray says.

"Did he have any signs of being sick before this?" the EMT asks.

"No," Ray says.

"We have to get him to the hospital right away," The EMT says to other one.

They pick up Kai and set him on a backboard.

They pick up the backboard.

"What hospital?" Ray asks.

"General hospital," One of them says.

Then they walk out of the room.

"Let's follow," Ray says.

They walk out of the room and out of the hotel.

Once they hit the street, they break out into a run to the hospital.

Kai's POV

When I open my eyes again, blinding lights reflecting off of the white walls tell me where I am.

The question is, why am I in the hospital?

"Good," a voice near the door draws my attention towards it and I see a nurse walking into the room. "You're awake."

"What happen?" I strain out as I slowly sit up.

"You fainted," the nurse says like she was saying the weather to a little kid. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah," I say. "But why did I faint?"

"I can answer that," A doctor says walking into the room. "You have the chicken pox."

"Don't little kids get that?" I say in my coldest voice.

"Usually," The doctor says. "Have you had the chicken pox before?"

"No," I say.

"You have to just let this run its course," The doctor says. "You'll just get itchy spots all over your body for a few days, a week at most but you must not scratch them or they'll leave scares." (Author's note: they do. I have one right between my eyes.)

"Then why did I faint?" I ask very bitchy.

"Because you haven't been sleeping enough," the doctor says.

"Ok, I'll sleep more," I say. "Can I get out of here now?"

"After your friends fill out these forms," the doctor says.

"What forms?" I say. "I can fill them out."

Like they know anything about me.

Like you gave them a chance Dranzer says.

Stuff it, Dranzer I think back.

The doctor hands me some paper and a pen.

It's the basic form: name, date of birth, etc.

After filling them all out, I hand them back to the doctor.

"I'll send your friends in," The doctor says.

Then he and the nurse walk out of the room.

Friends? What makes him think that they are my friends?

They're worried about you Dranzer says.

They don't need to be I think. I'm fine 

Sure, Kai Dranzer says. Just let yourself believe that and you will be 

Shut up I think.

Dranzer's laughing fills my head.

Stupid bird.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door opens again and I'm thinking that it is that stupid doctor but it's worst.

"Hey Kai," Tyson says coming into the room with Kenny, Max and Ray behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" I ask as they come around my bed.

"Do they know why you fainted?" Ray asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Care to inform us?" Ray asks.

"I have the chicken pox," I say.

"Really?" Tyson asks stepping back.

"You never had them?" Ray asks.

"No and I don't want them," Tyson says. "Why don't I go find the cafeteria?"

Tyson goes to the door.

"Right behind you, Tyson," Max says and follows Tyson out of the room with Kenny behind him.

"What about you?" I ask Ray.

"Had them when I was 6," Ray says. "But I remember them. Man, were they a pain."

"Great," I say putting my head back down on the pillow.

"Well think about how Tyson will avoid you for the next week or two," Ray says.

"Two weeks?" I ask.

"Yeah. Actually you can get them for up to three weeks(1) but two is the average," Ray says.

"Stupid doctor said up to a week," I say.

"Well how would you have reacted if he said up to three weeks?" Ray asks.

"Bad," I say.

"And he knew that," Ray says. "So he saved him the pain."

"Stupid doctor," I say.

"So can you get out of here now?" Ray asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"So why are you still here?" Ray asks.

"Good question," I say and stand up. "Let's get out of here."

"We have to get the others," Ray says as we walk out of the room and towards the elevator.

I smirk.

"Don't even think of it," Ray says. "You are not going to get them sick."

"Who do I look like? Tyson?" I ask.

"Well…" Ray says.

"Don't even say that," I say.

"You both do have blue hair," Ray says pushing the button down next to the elevator

"I also have gray hair," I say.

"What hair color did you parents have?" Ray asks as the doors to the elevator open.

"My dad had gray hair and my mom had blue," I say walking into the empty elevator with Ray behind me. "Why?"

The door to the elevator closes.

"You mom had blue hair so you could be related to Tyson," Ray says pushing the button for the 1st floor.

"I just found out that I have the chicken pox, don't give me a heart attack," I say.

"Tyson isn't that bad," Ray says.

"No. He's worse," I say.

The doors open and we walk out.

"Why don't we just drop this?" I say.

"Fine. If you don't want to know the truth than we won't talk about it," Ray says.

"What truth?" I ask.

Ray doesn't answer rather he starts to walk down the hall.

"Ray," I say walking after him.

"You don't want to talk about this," Ray says. "Remember?"

"Fine. Be brat," I say.

"I learn from the best," Ray says looking back at me with a smirk on his lips.

"Funny, Ray," I say catching up to him. "Very funny."

1) MikeyWaysgirl informed me of this. I had no idea how long you could have the chicken pox. That's bad when you are writing a story with chicken pox in it. Thanks for telling me this and I'll write more soon. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We walk the rest of the way in silence; not a bad silence but a comfortable one.

I have these times with Ray often.

A sort of understanding between us.

We get to the cafeteria and see Max and Kenny trying not to get sick by the sight of Tyson devouring every source of food in front of him.

As we get closer, Max notices us and tries to get Tyson's attention but it doesn't work.

I come up behind Tyson and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Trying to eat all the hospital's food, Tyson?" I ask.

Tyson jumps out of his chair and runs to the nearest door.

"Kai!" Ray says.

"What? I just asked him a question," I say. "And he bolted into a closet."

"What?" The other three people asks and turn to see Tyson stumbling out of the closet landing on the floor with a mop on his head.

The three of them laugh as I only smirk.

Chicken pox or no, I'm not going to laugh if front of them.

Even through they crack me up sometimes.

But I never amid it to anyone.

They would think I've gone crazy.

Max walks over and helps Tyson up.

Tyson comes out of the closet and there's Max to help him.

Wonder how long it's going to take for them to get together.

Less time than it will take me to tell Ray how I feel.

I don't think I will ever tell him.

It would hurt too much knowing that he knows and that he doesn't want to be with me.

And even if he does, my 'grandfather' would find out and use it against me.

I could have Ray hurt because of me.

I care for him too much to do that.

"Why don't we all go back to the hotel?" Ray says.

"Good idea, Ray," Max says.

We make our way to the exit in relative silence.

Only sounds were of Tyson when I accidentally bump into him.

Ray glares at me as he comes in between Tyson and me.

'What?' I mouth innocently.

'Stop it,' Ray mouths back.

'Fine,' I mouth.

I'll just get him when Ray isn't around, mentally smiling at what is to come.

The reason Kai is OOC is because he's trying to get his mind off of having the chicken pox.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kai's POV (Once again)

Once we got outside, the guys try and hail a cab while I sit on the curb tired as hell and just wishing to go to bed.

After a few tries, Ray comes to sit beside me.

"Tired?" Ray asks.

"Extremely," I say.

"I stayed in bed most of the time I was sick," Ray says.

"Staying in bed for at least a week?" I ask. "How in the hell did you manage that?"

"My mom had to strap me down," Ray says. "I don't have to do that to you. Do I?"

The Kitten is Kinky. Who knew? I think then blushes at the idea.

"You're blushing. Are you hot?" Ray asks.

"A bit," I say. "I just want to get back to the hotel."

"First we need to get a cab," Ray says. "But that is easier said than done."

"I wouldn't say that," I say.

"Really?" Ray asks. "Then show me."

"Ok," I say.

Slowly I stand up slightly dizzy then placing two fingers in my mouth, I whistle.

Not 30 second later, a cab stops in front of us.

I look at Ray with a smirk.

"Show off," Ray says standing up.

Ray opens the cab door and let me in first then climbs in himself.

Ray sticks his head out of the window and says to the other guys, "Are you guys coming or are you going to wait for the next cab?"

They walk to the cab.

Ray opens the door to let them in.

"There are other cabs," I whisper into Ray's ear.

"They're our friends so we're sharing the cab," Ray whispers back. "Unless you want to walk…"

"Fine," I say and pout.

"Pouting, Kai?" Ray whispers.

"Stuff it, Ray," I whisper back. "I'm sick."

Max gets into the cab followed by Tyson.

Kenny sits in the front.

"Where to?" The cab driver asks.

"Hotel," Kenny says.

"You got it," The cab driver says and starts to drive. "Hey aren't you guys the Blade Breakers?"

"Yeah," Max says.

"Why were you at the hospital?" The driver asks.

"No comment," I say. "And there is a big tip in it for you if you don't tell anyone."

"How big?" The driver asks.

"How's 40 sound?" I ask.

"My lips are sealed," The driver says.

"That's a lot, Kai," Ray whispers to me.

"That's the price for privacy, Ray" I whisper back.

"Do you have the money to back up your claim?" Ray asks.

"I have enough money to pay for the fare and the tip," I whisper.

"You don't even know how much it is," Ray whispers.

"I'm sure I have it and enough to feed Tyson for a week," I whisper.

"Pretty certain of yourself, aren't you?" Ray asks.

"You're right. It wouldn't last a week with Tyson. Barely a day is more like it," I whisper.

"Tyson's not that bad," Ray says.

"Is déjà vu one of the symptoms of chicken pox because I swear you said that before?" I ask.

"I did and I'll say it again until you believe it," Ray whispers.

"You'll be saying it on your death bed," I whisper.

"We'll see," Ray whispers.

I'll end it here.

Thanks for the reviews.

Reviews More story

No reviews No more story

Keep that in mind.

Bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We get to our hotel 40 minutes later.

"The damage is $69.42," the driver says.

I look at the counter that says 42.86.

"But…" Kenny starts but I interrupt him.

"Plus 40, Kenny," I say and hand the driver the money.

Everyone gets out of the cab and the driver drives away.

"But that doesn't add up," Kenny says as we walk into the hotel lobby.

"He just added little less than 10 bucks," I say walking to the elevator. "No big deal."

"But he was already getting 40 why did he want more?" Tyson asks.

"He, like everyone else, is greedy," I say pushing the button for up. "He was just asking as much as he thought he could get."

"I can't believe it," Max says.

"What can't you believe?" I ask as the elevator doors open and we walk into the empty elevator.

"That you are carrying that much money around in your pocket," Max says as the elevator door closes.

"Oh that. Yeah, I carry around 100 dollars in pocket at one time," I say pushing the button for our floor.

The other four stare at me.

"What?" I ask.

"That's a lot of money to be carrying around," Kenny says. "Aren't you afraid it will get stolen?"

"No," I say.

"Pretty certain of yourself, aren't you?" Ray asks.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" I ask.

"You are sick," Ray says.

"You are right," I say.

"You're not up to your regular health," Ray says.

"I know that," I say.

"I don't think you do," Ray says.

"Stop worrying, Ray," I say as the elevator door opens. "I'll be fine."

I walk out of the elevator with Ray right behind me.

"Not if you push yourself to the brink of fainting," Ray says. "You did that once, you could do it again."

"You are really pushing it, Ray," I say stopping in front of the door to the team's room.

"So what are you going to do about it," Ray says.

"You'll see," I say.

"Sure," Ray says taking the key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. "What ever you say, Kai."

I open the door and walk inside.

"Don't say that, Ray," I say. "You'll live to regret it."

"Right," Ray says.

I walk into the room I share with Ray, close the door behind me then lends against it.

Was it just me or were we flirting?

No.

Couldn't be.

Right?

And end scene.

Thanks for correcting me on the spelling of déjà vu, Curtis Zidane Ziraa.

I am not the best of spellers so if you see any spelling mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

Thanks again and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ray watches as Kai closes the door.

"Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Max asks.

Ray turns to the other three crowded around the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asks.

"You two were flirting, my friend," Max says.

"It's not like that," Ray says.

"But you want it to be," Tyson says.

"I…I don't know," Ray says. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Not even once?" Tyson asks.

"No," Ray says.

"Is this just Kai or guys in general?" Max asks.

"Just Kai," Ray says.

"So you like guys but haven't thought of Kai in that way," Max says.

"Yes," Ray says.

"Well why not?" Tyson asks.

"It's Kai," Ray says. "Just trying to be his friend is hard enough. I can't image being more."

"So you've tried imaging being more?" Max asks.

"That's not what I said," Ray says. "You're twisting my words around."

"You just don't want to admit that you want to be more," Max says.

"Even if I did, nothing will happen between us because he won't let there be something," Ray says.

"How do you know?" Tyson asks.

"It's Kai," Ray says.

"Is that your only excuse?" Tyson asks.

"Does there have to be another?" Ray asks.

"If that going to stop you, than you have lost him without even a fight," Tyson says.

"I don't have a chance," Ray says.

"You don't know that," Tyson says. "He could…"

"He doesn't," Ray says. "So just drop it."

With that said, Ray walks into the kitchen not turning back to his friends.

"Should we help them?" Max asks.

"We tried to," Tyson says. "Now we can only sit back and watch."

"And if it doesn't go according to our plan," Max says.

"Then we'll trap them in a room until they crack," Tyson says.

"That could take weeks, Tyson," Max says.

"Ok. Fine. We won't do that," Tyson says. "Any ideas?"

"No. I'm afraid not," Max says. "We'll just have to figure out something when that comes."

"That we will, my friend," Tyson says. "That we will."

Tyson and Max go to their room closing the door behind them.

"Who do you think will get together first, Dizzy?" Kenny asks his bit beast.

"I'm not a fortuneteller, Chief," Dizzy says. "We just have to wait and see."

Reason I didn't mention Dizzy before hand is that Kenny takes Dizzy everywhere, I thought it goes without saying that she is there.

That and I forgot about her.

I'm thinking about putting Kenny with someone but I don't know who?

First whether they will be a guy or girl?

Then is it an OC or not?

Well why don't I just put him with Dizzy but more physically?

And how exactly do I do that?

Please review with some insight to my problem.

I won't update more until you do.

And I'm probably going to bring Tala into this.

Just to complicate things more.

Tala x Kenny?Maybe.


	8. Authors note

Author's note Tuesday 10pm

This is not part of the story but I need help written the story.

I am getting mixed reactions to the whole Kenny and Tala thing.

So this is what I going to do.

This is a poll that will say who Kenny should be with.

In say a… week, the most reviews for a certain pair will be written.

These are the pairings I'm thinking of:

21 Kenny x Tala

3 Kenny x Dizzy (Out of the computer as a human… some how)

0 Kenny x Tyson x Max (Threesome)

0 Kenny x Mariah

24 Kenny x Emily

1 for only Michael Kenny x Mariah x Emily x Michael(Foursome )

1 Kenny x Robert

1 Kenny x OC

Review and I'll see who the winner is.

Also thanks to all whom have reviewed.

You have been really good help.

Well thanks again.

Forgot about this pair but you made me remember.

4 Kenny x Hillary

2 Kenny x Nobody

54

Results so far.

One review counts only one time.  
Ends the end of today.

If there is a tie, I'll just have to put both pairings in… somehow.

Well, bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Poll is still on but I was just bored with waiting)

Ray decides to make something to eat for Kai to make him feel better.

Forgetting what the others had said, Ray set his sights on the task in front of him.

Opening the fridge, Ray looks around for something Kai should have and that he would actually eat.

Deciding on making a salad, Ray pulls out some lettuce, cucumbers, carrots, ranch dressing, tomatoes, and potatoes.

Putting the ingredients on the island counter, he goes to the top cabinets and pulls out a bowl.

After cutting the parts up, Ray places them in the bowl and mixes them up.

He pulls out a fork then picks the bowl up and makes his way to Kai's room.

As he passes through the living room, he sees that his friends are no where around and is most grateful.

He didn't want to go through what he did before again.

Entering the room Kai and he share, he sees that Kai is sleeping in his (Kai's) bed.

Going to Kai's side, Ray places the salad on the night table then says, "Kai. Wake up."

"Ray?" Kai moans out as he opens his eyes and looks at the neko-jin in question.

"You have to eat something," Ray says.

"Too tired," Kai says and closes his eyes again.

"Kai. You have to stay awake," Ray says.

Kai opens his eyes again and slowly sits up.

Silence fills the room until the phone rings.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Kai asks.

"And leave you to fall asleep again, I think not," Ray says. "One of the others can get it."

"Brat," Kai says as the phone stop ringing.

"A brat who cares about you," Ray says. "Now you are going to eat and you are going to like it."

"I'll eat it but I can't promise I'll like it," Kai says.

"Now who's the brat," Ray says.

"I learn from the best," Kai says.

"Who? Tyson?" Ray asks.

"Exactly," Kai says smiling.

Ray smiles back.

Someone knocks on the door.

"What do you want?" Kai asks.

"Tala called," Tyson says.

"What?" Kai asks. "Please tell me that you didn't tell him that I have the chicken pox."

"I did," Tyson says.

"Tyson, you are so dead!" Kai screams.

"Eeep," Tyson says and runs back to his room.

"Why is he dead?" Ray asks.

"Now Tala will come here and hassle me about having the chicken pox," Kai says.

"Has he had them?" Ray asks.

"Yeah," Kai says. "While he did, we couldn't see each other."

"You two should have so you could have gotten them over with," Ray says.

"I wish," Kai says.

"Now back to you eating," Ray says.

"You really are set on that, aren't you?" Kai asks.

"I'm not leaving the room until you do," Ray says.

"This is your room, too," Kai points out. "You have ever right to stay."

"Back to being a brat," Ray says.

"When was I anything else?" Kai asks.

Ray smiles at that.

When is right, Ray thinks.

That's it for now.

Tala is going to come into the picture but that doesn't mean that he is going to end up with Kenny.

He's just coming to annoy Kai.

But I have to say that I don't get the deal of putting Kenny with Emily (who is in the lead) or with Tala (who is close second) but if you guys want it I guess I could do one of those or I could do both; have Kenny go out with Tala a few times then Tala breaks up with him and leaves afterwards Emily comes to visit.

Do you like the idea?

Well it all depends on who comes out on top. (On the poll, not in the bedroom)

I don't know if any of you were thinking that but I was.

Any ways, thanks to all whom have voted so far.

You know what pairing you want and you tell me.

Good for you.

Tell me what you think of this and of the poll.

Thanks again and bye for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ray had to practically force feed Kai the salad.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Ray asks afterwards.

"No," Kai says. "It was worse."

Ray raises his eyebrow as he looks at Kai.

"Kidding," Kai says. "Just kidding."

"Good," Ray says.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Kai whines out.

"No," Ray says.

"Ray, I have a headache and I feel like hell. All I want to do is go to sleep," Kai says.

"I'll go out and get some calamine lotion so you can sleep," Ray says.

"Why are you getting calamine lotion?" Kai asks.

"You'll know when you get spots all over your body," Ray says.

"Spots? All over my body?" Kai asks.

"Yeah. Didn't Tala tell you anything about chicken pox?" Ray asks.

"No. He wouldn't talk about it," Kai says.

"You'll get itches spots but you can't scratch them or they'll leave scars," Ray says.

"This sucks," Kai says. "I thought I just had to stay in bed for a few day."

"Why did you think it was called chicken pox?" Ray asks.

"I don't know," Kai says. "I didn't think about it."

"Do you still want to give this to Tyson?" Ray asks.

"Yes," Kai says. "Just so he gets tortured too."

"Just go to sleep," Ray says. "I'll be back in a half an hour."

"Can I ask you something?" Kai asks laying back down.

"Sure," Ray says. "What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kai asks.

"That's easy," Ray says. "Because I'm your friend."

Ray leaves the room with Kai wondering, 'How did I deserve a friend like you?'

With that in his mind, Kai falls asleep.

Ray closes the bedroom door behind him.

"Guys, I'm going out for a half an hour," Ray says.

"Ok, Ray," Kenny says from his bedroom. "But what about Kai?"

"He went to sleep," Ray says. "See you guys in a bit."

Ray walks out of the hotel room closing the door behind him.

So Kai finally gets some sleep and Ray is gone for a while.

What could possible happen?

Tala will come in a day or two in the story.

Results so far in the poll is Kenny with Emily followed close by Kenny with Tala.

Thanks for the reviews and bye for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tyson comes out of his bedroom when he hears the front door close.

"Tyson what are you doing?" Max asks following his friend out.

"Having some fun," Tyson says.

"What?" Max asks.

"I'm going out," Tyson says. "We have like two weeks off of practice and I'm going to enjoy it. Want to go with me?"

"Shouldn't we wait until Ray gets back?" Max asks. "What if Kai wakes up and needs something?"

"Kenny's here," Tyson says. "And besides I don't want to get the chicken pox. Do you?"

"No," Max says.

"Great. Let's go," Tyson says. "Kenny, we're going out."

Kenny walks out of his room holding his laptop.

"Taking advantage of our time off?" Kenny asks.

"You bet," Tyson says. "We'll be back by dinner time."

"Ok," Kenny says.

Tyson opens the door and he and Max walk out closing the door behind them.

"Why did you let them do that, Chief?" Dizzy asks.

"If they spend more time alone together then they might get together quicker," Kenny says.

"What ever you say, Chief," Dizzy says. "Look here you have an e-mail."

"From who?" Kenny asks.

"Doesn't say," Dizzy says.

Kenny reads the e-mail.

/Dear Kenny,

The sun would never rise again and I would still love you.

Yours always and Forever,

Anonymous/

"You have a secret admirer," Dizzy says.

"Apparently," Kenny says. "But who sent it?"

Ray goes around the corner from the hotel to the drug store.

Going down the isles, he sees that there are a lot more lotions than he thought.

'I'll just get one and be done with it,' Ray thinks

Ray picks up one of the most expensive lotions of calamine and goes to the cash register.

Below the counter are different kinds of candies.

'Why don't I get something for Kai since he is sick,' Ray thinks and picks up a chocolate bar.

"$6.25," The cashier says then pops her gum.

Ray pulls his wallet out of his pocket and gave her seven dollars.

She gave him back 75 cents in change.

Ray picks up the bag and goes back to the hotel.

End of chapter.

No Kai in the chapter because remember that he is still sleeping.

He might wake up next chapter we'll see.

And the most resent poll results are still 13 for Kenny with Tala and 12 for Kenny with Emily.

Two more days left.

It stops the end of Tuesday.

Vote for your favorite pairing.

Thanks for your reviews.

Bye for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter was short.

I know but you guys wanted me to update so I did.

Chapter 12

Walking back to the hotel, Ray sees Tyson and Max walks out of the hotel.

"Where are you two going?" Ray asks walking up to them.

"Taking advantage of our time off," Tyson says.

"If you guys are out of the hotel than Kai can get you sick," Ray mutters under his breath then says. "Just be back by 8 for dinner tonight."

"Ok," Max says.

"Like I would miss one of your meals," Tyson says. "Maxie, let's go to the amusement park."

"Sure Tyson," Max says. "Bye Ray."

"Bye Ray," Tyson says.

They walk away.

Ray walks into the hotel and towards the elevator.

When will those two realize they belong together? Ray thinks pushing the button to go up.

'Before you and Kai do,' A voice in Ray's head says.

What are you talking about, Drigger? Ray thinks back to his bit beast.

'Kai and you belong together just like Tyson and Max do,' Drigger says as the elevator door opens.

This is Kai we are talking about, Ray thinks walking into the empty elevator.

'Love changes people,' Drigger says as the elevator door closes.

Love? Ray thinks pushing the button for their floor. Drig, you're talking about love here and we aren't even together yet. 

'Yet?' Drigger asks as the elevator moves up.

I didn't say that, Ray thinks.

'Yes you did,' Drigger says. 'And the only reason you two aren't together yet is because you two are stubborn.'

We aren't together because we don't belong together, Ray thinks.

'Keep thinking that, Ray, and you two never will get together,' Drigger says.

Even if it was possible for us to be together, I don't think I would want us together, Ray thinks.

'What! Why not?' Drigger asks. 'Ray answer me.'

The elevator stops and Ray gets out.

'Ray?' Drigger asks. 'Fine. Don't answer me. It's not like I wanted to know any way.'

Ray walks to the team's door and opens it.

'Please, Ray?' Drigger asks. 'You are being a big meany, you know that?'

Ray closes the door behind him and looks around the living room for Kenny.

"Kenny?" Ray calls out upon not seeing the boy around.

Kenny walks out of his room.

"What is it, Ray?" He asks.

"Do you know that Tyson and Max left?" Ray asks.

"Yeah," Kenny says. "I thought if they were together alone, they would get together quicker."

"Good thinking," Ray says. "You know you can get out of here too if you want to. I don't want you to get the chicken pox too."

"That's all right, Ray," Kenny says. "I can just stay out of Kai's and yours room."

"That would be best," Ray says.

"Ok," Kenny says. "Did Tyson tell you two that Tala called?"

"Yeah," Ray says. "Why?"

"He didn't want to at first. Afraid of what Kai would do to him," Kenny says.

"Kai only yelled," Ray says. "He doesn't really like that Tala is coming here for a visit."

"I thought they were friends," Kenny says.

"They are. Kind of," Ray says. "It's just that Tala had the chicken pox before and is coming here just to annoy Kai."

"He sounds like Tyson," Kenny says.

"Yeah but Tala isn't afraid of getting the chicken pox," Ray says. "I'm going to see how Kai is doing."

"Good luck," Kenny says and goes back into his room closing the door behind him.

Good so far?

I hope so.

Please review and I'll update.

Poll end tomorrow night.

Kenny with Emily is in the lead by one.

Well, bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ray watches as Kenny closes his door then heads for his own room.

He opens the door and closes the door behind him.

He sees Kai is still asleep.

Good, Ray thinks and puts the bag he is holding on the floor next to the door. I'll just take a shower while he's still asleep. 

Ray grabs some clothes from his bag and walks into the bathroom. (Each room has it's own bathroom.)

Closing the door behind him, Ray begins to unbind his hair wrap.

'You could be in the room with him for more than a few second without thinking about him that way and don't try and deny it because I heard your thoughts. You think he is cute when he sleeps. In fact, you think he is cute all the time. Expressually when he is beyblading.' Drigger says.

SHUT UP, DRIGGER! Ray thinks.

'I'm only saying the truth,' Drigger says.

Can we talk about this later, Drig? Ray thinks. I going to take a shower. 

'And think about Kai?' Drigger says.

Drigger! Ray thinks.

'Sorry, Ray,' Drigger says. 'I couldn't help it.'

Just go and shag Dranzer, Ray thinks.

'Good suggestion,' Drigger says. 'Have a nice shower'

Crazy tiger, Ray thinks and starts to undress.

Mind is going to bad place.

All pink place.

Good place, bad color.

Needs a paint job.

And maybe some posters.

And music might be good.

End of chapter?

Short ass chapter if it was.

But it's not.

Just a change in place.

Going to Tyson and Max.

"And stay out!" The security guard says to Tyson and Max who are walking out of the door.

"We were going anyway," Tyson says and starts to walk down the sidewalk.

Max follows Tyson.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Max asks catching up to Tyson.

"I was hungry," Tyson says.

"You ate everything in the buffet," Max says.

"It said all you can eat," Tyson says. "So I did."

"First the amusement park and now the buffet," Max says. "Are you planning to get kicked out of every place you go into?"

"I didn't plan getting kicked out of any where. It just sort of happened," Tyson says.

"Around you things like that usually happen," Max says.

"What are you saying, Max?" Tyson asks.

"I'm saying that you get in a lot of trouble and most of it is due to your enormous appetite," Max says.

"Where is this coming from?" Tyson asks.

"This is coming from watching you time after time get over your head in trouble only to barely get out of it in the end," Max says.

"Well it's good that I know how you feel now before this went any further," Tyson says.

"What do you mean by that?" Max asks.

"Nothing. Forget it," Tyson says. "Just forget it all."

With that said, Tyson walks away leaving Max stun.

What did he mean by before this went any further? Max thinks. I so confused. I need some sugar. 

Max walks in the other direction than Tyson went.

End of chapter.

This time for real.

Need a bit of Tyson and Max.

Max is OCC because he hasn't had enough sugar that day.

Kai will wake up next chapter.

Reason why Ray bought chocolate for Kai will be explain next chapter, too.

Thanks for reviewing and please review more.

I'll update soon.

I think.

Poll so far is 19 for Kenny x Tala and 17 for Kenny x Emily

Well bye for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kai's POV

I wake up as the door to the bathroom opens and Ray steps out in a stream of steam.

Ray is wearing only a towel that is hanging low on his hip.

A very good thing to wake up to, I think as Ray goes around the room without seeing that I'm awake and watching his every move.

'Wouldn't it be better to wake up with him laying next to you,' A voice in my head says.

Don't I wish, Dranz, I think.

'So tell him,' Dranzer says.

I couldn't, I think. I don't know how he would react. 

'So tell him and find out,' Dranzer says.

Don't start with that again, Dranz, I think. I've made up my mind. I won't tell him. 

'How can you two get together if you never tell him how you feel,' Dranzer says.

I guess we'll never get together, I think.

'Men are so stubborn!' Dranzer says.

So are women. No wonder I am gay, I think.

'And having a girl bit beast had nothing to do with it,' Dranzer says.

Nope. Nothing, I think smirking at the comment.

'I just tell Drigger that you are awake,' Dranzer says.

Go on. Just ruin all my fun, I think.

General POV

'Ray?' Drigger says to his partner.

What is it, Drig? Ray thinks.

'Dranzer, just told me that Kai is awake,' Drigger says.

What? Ray thinks and turns to Kai who is staring back at him.

"Good you're awake," Ray says. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess," Kai says.

A silence comes over the room.

"I forgot my boxers," Ray says, grabs them and walks back into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

That was acquired, Both of the boys think.

'It wouldn't have been acquired if you told him how you feel,' their bit beast tell them.

I told you. I can't, the boys think back.

'Your loss,' their bit beast say.

Ray gets dress then puts his hair in the bind.

He looks good with his hair down, Kai thinks. Wonder why he doesn't wear it down? 

'Do you know how much care it takes for that long of hair?' Dranzer asks.

No, Kai thinks. But I know you are going to tell me. 

'Shampooing, conditioning, washing those out then brushing and combing. And all it takes is one thing to mess up all the work,' Dranzer says.

Drama queen, Kai thinks.

'Drama queen? Drama queen! I show you drama queen,' Dranzer says.

Dranzer. What are you going to do? Kai thinks.

'This,' Dranzer says.

A bright red light surrounds Kai and then the light shoots off of him hitting next to him in the bed.

As the light disappears, a girl with long dark red hair appears.

"Did… you have… to do… that?" Kai asks short of breath.

"Yes. You were being a pain," The girl says standing up.

"Bitch," Kai says after catching his breath.

"Takes one to know one, doll," The girl says. "Dragoon and Draciel aren't here."

"Dranzer. Tyson and Max are probably taking advantage of the time off," Kai says. "But now I can't get them sick."

"Why get Max sick?" Dranzer asks.

"So they can go through this together," Kai says.

"Awww! Isn't that cute?" Dranzer asks.

"What's cute?" Kai asks.

"You're trying to get them together," Dranzer says.

"I'm doing no such thing," Kai says.

"Yes you are," Dranzer says. "But it makes sense that they are together seeing that their bit beasts are together."

"Like two other bit beast are," Kai says.

"You said it not me," Dranzer says.

The door to the bathroom opens and Ray walks out fully dressed.

Ray looks at Dranzer and says, "Hi."

"Hello Ray," Dranzer says. "I'm Dranzer."

"Dranzer?" Ray asks. "How?"

"Maybe Drigger should show you," Dranzer says. "Drigger, come out and play."

A bright green light surrounds Ray and then shoots out from him and lands next to Dranzer.

When the light goes away there is a boy with dark green hair standing there.

"Drigger!" Dranzer says and wraps her arms around the boy's neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hey, Dranz," Drigger says.

Dranzer attaches her lips to Drigger's.

"Guys! We're still in the room," Kai says.

They pull away from each other blushing.

"Sorry," They say together.

End of chapter.

The poll is tied.

Ends at the end of today so get those votes in and I'll tell you the results tomorrow.

Bye for now and thanks for the reviews. OVER A HUNDRED! YEAH!


	15. Poll results

Reason behind the week of not updating is that my computer wouldn't connect to the Internet.

It's a dialup thing.and all.

Sorry.

Well here's the poll results are:

Kenny x Tala22

Kenny x Emily26

Kenny will be with Emily…somehow.

By the end of the fic, they will be together.

Maybe.

I think I'm going to do a sequel so they could end up together in that.

So eventually they will get together.

I think I'm going to fast forward the fic just to the next day so Tala will get there sooner.

It's just a thought.

Tell me what you think about that.

Well bye for now and thanks for voting.


	16. Chapter 16

Revamped from critique from Blue Winged Angel. Thanks for the review.

Ending changes that just come to me.

Hope you like it.

Chapter 15

"Can someone explain what just happened here?" Ray asks after he catches his breath. "How did Dranzer and Drigger come out of our blades?"

"They didn't come out of our blades. They came out of us," Kai replied with a yawn.   
The black haired boy was even more puzzled now. "How?"  
"By magic," Was the simple reply as Kai toyed with his blanket.  
"That doesn't really explain things," Ray chides. Sure, he could understand if there was some like...technology thing going on. But magic?  
Kai merely shrugged and motioned to the two bit beasts in the room playfully doing...something...that the two boys really didn't want to see. "Ask them. They know,"  
Ray cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Drigger?"  
"Yeah Ray?" Drigger looks up with a Cheshire grin, clasping his hands behind his back to avoid getting in trouble.  
"How did this happen?"  
"Magic,"  
Seeing Ray's major confusion still, Kai chuckled and looked lazily over to Dranzer. "Dranzer can you explain?"  
"Nope." The entire room groaned and shook their heads as Dranzer looked at them innocently. "What? (Sorry, had to do it XDD)) All right. I'll explain. Ray, we tapped into your magic supply and went into you to appear human."

"So that's why I was out of breath after it happened," Ray says.

"Right," Dranzer says and starts to play with s strain of Drigger's hair.

"So Draciel and Dragoon can become human too?" Ray asks.

"Yeah if they wanted to," Dranzer says pretending to put Drigger's hair up in a ponytail.

"So why haven't you done this before?" Ray asks turning to his bit beast.

"Didn't want to before," Drigger says stopping his girlfriend from playing with his hair.

"What do you mean magic supply?" Ray asks turning his attention back to Dranzer who is pouting.

"Each human has a certain amount of magic," Dranzer says monodrone getting off her boyfriend. "Usually there is not enough of magic for them to do any thing that is noticeable to even them."

"Usually?" Ray asks raising an eyebrow.

"However in the Bladebreakers, there is more magic than normal," Dranzer says.

"And why is that?" Ray asks.

"We know not," Dranzer says.

"Thanks anyway," Ray mutters under his breath.

A silence comes over the room.

"Wait," Ray says turning to Kai. "You knew about this?"

"Yeah," Kai says looking down at his lap as he moves the blanket around.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ray asks.

"I told him not to," Dranzer says.

"Why?" Ray asks looking over at the red head.

"It's dangerous for us bit beast to be out of our bits," Dranzer says like it's common sense. "There is a certain amount of time we can be out. If we don't go back before the time pass, we can not go back and we die."

"How long can you be out?" Ray asks.

"In your case, little less than a week," Drigger says.

"In Kai's case, almost two weeks," Dranzer says.

"Why?" Ray asks.

"Kai has more magic than you do," Dranzer says.

Ray looks at Kai who has his eyes close and seems asleep.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Ray asks.

"I'm thinking about it," Kai says snuggling into the covers.

"Then I guess you don't want the chocolate I brought you," Ray says.

"Chocolate?" Kai asks opening his eyes.

Ray nods his head.

"I don't know if you should be eating chocolate, Kai," Dranzer says. "You are sick."

"Dranzer, stop with the mother hen thing. It's not you," Kai says crossing his arms across his chest. "And beside you know how I feel about chocolate."

"Yeah. If you had it your way, you would have chocolate all the time," Dranzer says.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Kai asks glaring at his bit beast.

"You know what's wrong with that," Dranzer says. "You'll get an appetite like Tyson's."

"No I won't," Kai says.

"Yeah you will," Dranzer says then looks Kai over. "But that might be a good thing. You need to eat more."

"No I don't," Kai says.

"Yes you do," Dranzer says.

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes I do,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"Guys, stop," Ray says. "You're fighting like brother and sister."

"No we're not," Kai and Dranzer say together.

"Yes you are," Ray and Drigger say together.

"Let's not start with this again," Dranzer says then tilts her head to the side. "Oh, Dragoon is back."

Tyson has been walking around kicking himself for what he said.

Tyson's POV

I can't believe I said that, I think as tears threaten to fall from my eyes. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I just hope he forgets all about it. 

'But this doesn't change how you feel about him,' a male voice whispers in my head.

"Who said that?" I ask aloud as I look around for the source.

People around me look at me strange but I can see where the voice came from.

I must be going crazy, I think shaking my head. But it is right. I still do like him. 

Lifting my head up, I set my eyes upon the cloudless sky.

It's so blue, I think with a small smile. Just like Maxie's eyes. 

With a sigh, I lower my chin to my chest and look down at my shoes.

I wish we were together… but he would never like me like that, I think digging myself deeper into my depression.

'You don't know that,' The voice whispers again.

No. I don't, I think lifting my head up and just accepting that I've gone crackers. Maybe there is a way to find out but I'll need some help. 

'Your friends?' the voice says a little louder than before.

Now that's an idea, I think smiling. Being crazy isn't such a bad thing. 

The voice laughs playfully.

'Only Tyson,' The voice says and continues to laugh.

End of chapter.

Max will come into the picture next chapter.

Also will Emily and the rest of the All stars.

Thanks for the reviews.

Well bye for now.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back and here is the next chapter of chicken pox you all have been waiting for.

Enjoy.

Chapter 16

Tyson's POV

I make my way back to the hotel.

Opening the door to the main room without a second thought, I shout, "I'm back!"

"I don't care," Kai says from his room.

Just like Kai, even when he is sick he is an asshole.

"Kai!" I hear three people shout at him.

One is Ray but who are the other two?

"You guys have company?" I ask when my curious nature gets the better of me.

"Be out in a minute, Tyson," Ray says.

Whatever.

I sit down on the couch and begin to wait.

Max's POV

As I step out of the candy store, I see the All-stars standing across the street.

"Guys!" I say as I wave my arms around to get their attention. "Guys over here."

"Hey Max," Michael says waving back.

I quickly get over to them.

"Hi, Max," Emily says as I stop in front of them. "How's it going?"

"So-so," I say in an even voice not to give away my confusion about Tyson. "The team has two weeks off but only because Kai has the chicken pox."

"Oh bad," Michael says as soon as the last two words are out of my mouth. "I remember having them. Itchy bumps all over my body along with a fever and deliria. I never want to go through that again."

"Then it's a good that normally you can only get the chicken pox once," Emily says.

"Have you had them before, Emily?" I ask.

"No, thankfully," Emily says.

"Me neither," I confess. "That's why I'm going to stay out of the room as much as possible."

"Good plan, Max," Michael says. "But you still might get them."

"Expressually if Kai is walking around the hotel room when you are gone," Emily adds on.

"But he's not," I inform them. "The doctor ordered bed rest while he's sick and Ray is making sure he does just that."

"Ray?" Michael asks. "Why Ray?"

"He's the only one of the team who hasn't had the chicken pox," I say.

"But I remember Judy saying something about you getting them a few years back," Emily says.

"No. That was my dad and I had to go live with my mom," I say.

"Oh," Emily says. "My mistake."

"So Kai is bedridden for the next two weeks?" Michael asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Why?"

"We could have some fun with him," Eddy says.

"A lot of fun," Steve comments.

I can't help but laugh a bit.

"You guys are going to kick a guy when he is down?" Emily asks.

"It's Kai," Michael says as if that makes all the difference. "He deserves it."

"He is also sick," Emily says.

"So just don't go over board on it," I say to stop the fight. "Do you guys want to go back to my room now?"

"Ok," Michael says. "Let's go."

In Kai's and Ray's room

"You didn't have to say that," Ray says.

"I was just saying the truth," Kai says.

"Whatever," Ray says. "Can you stay out of trouble for a few minute while I go talk with Tyson?"

"I make no promises," Kai says.

"What if I give you the chocolate bar?" Ray asks.

"You got yourself a deal," Kai says.

Ray hands Kai the chocolate bar then walks out of the room.

"I'm going to talk with Dragoon," Drigger says.

"You go do that," Dranzer says. "And I'll stay in here with Mr. Grumpy."

Kai sticks his tongue out at his bit beast who does it right back to him.

Drigger goes out of the room.

"Can I have a bite?" Dranzer asks.

In the living room

Ray walks out of his bedroom and sees Tyson sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" The neko-jin asks his navy haired friend as he joins him on the couch.

"What?" Tyson asks just noticing that Ray is in the room.

"I asked what was wrong," Ray says.

Tyson sighs, closes his eyes and shakes his head from side to side.

"What is it?" Ray asks.

Tyson puts his head back against the couch and opens his eyes again.

He sees Drigger coming into the room.

"Who's that?" Tyson asks.

"I'm Drigger," The bit beast says.

"Don't mind him just tell me what happened," Ray says.

"Well… I said something bad," Tyson finally says.

"What was it?" Ray asks.

Tyson slowly begins to tell about his talk with Max.

Back with Max

"What's up, Max?" Michael asks.

"What do you mean?" Max asks wiping the frown off of his face.

"You seem down," Michael says.

"Yeah usually you're a little ball of energy," Eddy says. "But now it's like you are deflated."

"I had a fight with Tyson," Max says.

"Why don't you tell us about it?" Emily says.

"Ok," Max says.

End of chapter.

Sorry for the long wait but I'll update sooner next time.

Thanks to dark-night-sky for kicking me into action.

Well bye.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17Part A-Tyson

After listening to Tyson's story, Ray asks, "What did you mean by further?"

Tyson opens his mouth to say something but then just closes it.

"I know!" Dranzer says from the other room.

"Who's that?" Tyson asks.

"Dranzer," Ray says.

"What do you know, fire bird?" Drigger asks sitting on the other side of Tyson.

"I know what Tyson meant," Dranzer says. "He wants to be with Max."

"I… I…" Tyson tries to spit out.

"See!" Dranzer says.

"Is that true, Ty?" Ray asks.

"I… I don't know," Tyson says. "I've never really thought about us being together."

"Lier!" Dranzer says.

"Tyson?" Ray asks.

"Ok… I lied," Tyson says. "I've thought about it since I met him."

"So why haven't you told Max this?" Drigger asks.

"I couldn't," Tyson says looking down at his lap.

"Why?" Drigger asks.

"Because I'm afraid alright," Tyson says and runs into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"Well that didn't go well," Drigger says. "What do we do now?"

"We can't do anything about that now," Ray says.

"Why not?" Drigger asks.

"Tyson needs time to think," Ray says.

"That will be while," Dranzer says.

"Maybe Dragoon could help," Drigger says.

"So tell Dragoon to come out," Ray says.

"Alright," Drigger says and closes his eyes.

"Well?" Ray asks after a minute.

Drigger opens his eyes again and says, "It is done."

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tyson screams from his bedroom.

Quickly, Ray and Drigger get up and goes to help.

End of part A-Tyson.

I know that it is short but that is all I could come up with in a week and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer.

Next will be Part B-Max which I should have up in a week.

Please review.

Well bye.


	19. Chapter 19

After I updated yesterday, I felt bad so I wrote part B. Enjoy!

Chapter 17 Part B-Max

Max recalls the words that went back and forth between him and Tyson for the All-stars.

"I have no idea what he meant by that," Max says after he was finished. "Do you guys know?"

Michael burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Max asks.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Michael says over and over again.

"You knew what?" Max asks.

"I told you, Emily," Michael says ignoring what Max asked. "Didn't I tell you?"

"What did you tell her?" Max asks.

"Yes you did, Michael," Emily says also ignoring Max's questions.

"Wait until Judy hears this," Michael says.

"Hears what?" Max asks. "Tell me."

"Should I?" Michael asks Emily.

"That would be the right thing to do," Emily says.

"Ok," Michael says. "Max…Tyson likes you."

"What!" Max asks.

"It's true, Max," Emily says.

"But… it's Tyson," Max says.

"Exactly," Michael says.

"Max, can you say you haven't thought of you two being together?" Emily asks.

"I… No… I…" Max stammers out. "I don't know."

"Well start thinking about it, Max," Michael says. "Because you have to face Tyson's feelings sometime."

They stop in front of the Bladebreakers' hotel.

"Let's forget about it now, ok?" Max asks.

"Alright, Max," Emily says. "But this won't go away that easy."

"That's what I was afraid of," Max says under his breath.

"Do you want us to leave?" Emily asks.

"No. Come on up," Max says. "I'll need the distraction."

They make their way inside the building.

End of part B.

It looked longer on paper.

Oh well. I'll make it up next time.

Thanks for the reviews.

Please tell me what you think of this.

Well bye.


	20. Chapter 20

I wanted to update this yesterday but I couldn't find the time so I'm doing it today.

Chapter 18

Tyson's POV

After closing the door, I fall down on to my bed.

"Great. Now they'll never leave me alone," I whisper trying to hold back the tears.

'Didn't you want their help?' the crazy voice asks.

"I thought I did but I'm not so sure anymore," I say.

'Do you want me to help?' the voice asks.

"I thought you were?" I ask.

'I could do more,' the voice says.

"Alright," I say. "I need all the help I can get."

'Ok,' the voice says. 'Get ready.'

"For what?" I ask.

'This,' the voice says.

A serge of energy goes through me then disappears as fast as it came.

Suddenly, I am out of breath.

"I told you to get ready," the voice says but it's different.

I sit up and see a light blue long haired boy about my height standing at the foot of me bed.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" I scream.

"I'm Dragoon," The boy says.

"Really?" I ask.

The boy nods.

"Ok," I say and drop into darkness.

End of Tyson's POV.

General POV

Ray opens the door and sees a boy standing over the unconscious Tyson.

"What happened to him?" Ray asks.

"Fainted," The boy says. "Ray?"

"Dragoon?" Ray asks.

"I thought I was Dragoon," the boy says.

"Don't worry. You are the only Dragoon there is," Dranzer says.

"Thanks, Phoenix," Dragoon says.

"Yeah," Drigger says. "Anyways why did Tyson faint?"

"I told him who I am," Dragoon says. "And he overreacted."

"Not everyone knows that bit beast can turn human," Ray says.

"You didn't faint when you found out," Drigger says.

"But… it's Tyson," Ray says. (A/N: I'll be using this sentence a lot in this fic.)

"You could have done it differently, Drag," Drigger says. "Like talk to him first."

"You'd never talked to him?" Ray asks.

"I started today," Dragoon says then laughs a little. "And he thought he was going crazy."

"Crazy?" Drigger asks.

"Well he was right about that," Dranzer says.

"Dranzer, Tyson's not crazy," Ray says. "He just needs time to adjust to things."

"Right," Dranzer says. "And I'm a cat."

"No. Only a lover to one," Ray mumbles under his breath.

Dragoon laughs and says, "Good one."

Slowly, Tyson opens his eyes.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" The navy-haired boy asks.

"No, Tyson. You're not," Ray says.

"Why didn't you faint when you learned about Dranzer and me?" Drigger asks.

"I didn't think you were actually the bit beast," Tyson says. "I thought you were just two people who changed their names."

"Hardly," Dranzer says.

"We've had these names for…" Dragoon says.

"A while," Drigger interrupts.

"Yeah. A while," Dragoon says.

"Right," Ray says.

"Guys, I'm back," Max says. "Where are you?"

"Back here!" Ray says. "We'll be out in a minute!"

"No. I can't face him," Tyson says pulling the covers over his face.

"You have to some time, Tyson," Ray says. "Better sooner than later."

"I rather it be later," Tyson says in a muffled voice.

"Too bad," Ray says. "Let's go."

Ray and Drigger leave the room.

"Time to face the music," Dragoon says pulling the covers off of Tyson.

"I rather face a beast," Tyson says.

Very reluctantly, Tyson follows Dragoon into the living room.

Max's POV

"We'll be out in a minute," Ray says from Tyson's and my room.

"You guys can sit if you want," I say.

Michael, Eddy, and Steve sit on one of the side couches and Emily sits on the middle one with me.

"Why is Ray in your room?" Michael asks.

"I don't know," I say.

The door to my room opens and Ray steps out with a dark green haired boy following behind him.

"Hi guys," Ray says seeing the All-stars.

"Hello Ray," Emily says. "Who's your friend?"

They (Ray and the boy) look at each other.

"Well?" Michael asks.

"I'm… Drigger," The boy says.

Silence engulfs the room.

"You must be joking," Emily says.

"He never jokes," says another who is walking into the room with Tyson right behind him.

"And who might you be?" Emily asks.

"Dragoon," The boy says.

"Right," Emily says.

"So where are Draciel and Dranzer?" Michael asks.

"Draciel's not out," Dragoon says. "And Dranzer is…"

The door to Kai and Ray's room opens and a dark red haired girl steps out closing the door behind her.

"Right here," Dragoon says.

"I thought you were staying in there with Kai," Drigger says.

"He fell asleep before Dragoon came out," Dranzer says. "This sickness is really getting to him."

"And it doesn't help that you are out and about," Dragoon says.

"Shut… up…. dragon breath," Dranzer says.

"Make… me… birdbrain," Dragoon says.

"Stop it you two," Drigger says. "You're acting like children."

"No. They're acting like Kai and Tyson," Max says.

"Not surprising when bit beast usually have the same attributes as their partners," Drigger says.

"Then explain miss hot head here," Dragoon says.

"Better than being an air head," Dranzer says.

"Why I art to…" Dragoon says.

"What! Finish a sentence," Dranzer says.

Dragoon begins to growl.

"Dranzer! Dragoon! Behave yourselves!" Drigger says.

"Tell your girlfriend to lay off the coffee," Dragoon says. "Or at least switch to decaf because it's making her a bit high strung."

"High strung?" Dranzer asks. "I'll show you high strung."

In a flash, Dranzer's hands catch on fire.

"Dranzer, put out the fire before you hurt somebody!" Drigger says.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Dranzer asks then points a finger at Dragoon. "He's the one who started it."

"You are older than he is so you should know better," Drigger says covering Dranzer's hands with his own suffocating the fire. "Alright?"

"Alright," Dranzer says.

"Good," Drigger says letting go of Dranzer's hands then gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Dranzer!" Kai screams.

"Kai," Dranzer says and goes back into the bedroom.

End of chapter.

Hope you like this and please review.

Thanks for your review.

Well bye.


	21. Chapter 21

200 reviews! YEAH!

Well on with the story.

Chapter 19

General POV

Dranzer enters the bedroom again and sees that the curtains are on fire.

"Why didn't you put them out?" she asks Kai who's sitting up in his bed.

"I tried," Kai says. "But I think I made them grow."

Dranzer sighs then as she flicks her wrist, says, "Dissolve."

The fire disappears into thin air.

"I don't know why you're trying to teach me magic," Kai says looking down at his lap. "I mess up everything."

"You'll learn, young one," Dranzer says. "I should fix those curtains so no one asks any questions."

"You go do that," Kai says and tries to stiffer a yawn.

"Maybe Driger can handle this," Dranzer says.

"Yeah," Kai says lying down. "Get him to do it."

"Just go back to sleep, Kai," Dranzer says.

Kai nods and closes his eyes.

"Driger, honey, could you come in here a minute?" Dranzer asks.

Driger walks into the room.

"Yeah sweetie, what is it?" the tiger asks his mate.

"Could you fix the curtains?" Dranzer asks. "I would but Kai is too tired as it is."

"Ok," Driger says and raises a hand to the curtains. "Repair."

The curtains fix as though there was no fire.

"Thanks," Dranzer says.

"Why don't we leave Kai to sleep?" Driger says.

"Ok," Dranzer says.

They walk back into the living room.

"What was that about?" Ray asks.

"Magic backup," Dranzer says then seeing Ray's confused face adds, "Don't asks."

"Well I'm hungry," Tyson says.

Max stands up and says, "You just ate at 2."

"Yeah but that was 2 hours ago," Tyson says and walks into the kitchen.

"I'm surprise he lasted this long," Max mumbles under his breath then says out loud, "I have a head ache. I'm going to lie down for a while."

"Alright, Max," Michael says.

Max walks into his room closing the door behind him.

"They'll never get together," Dranzer says.

"Well if you give up on them, then they are doomed," Dragoon says.

"I never said anything about giving up," Dranzer says. "I only meant that it will be hard."

"Anything hard is worth it in the end," Driger says.

"How do you know it is worth it?" Emily asks.

"I don't but they should have the chance to be happy," Dranzer says and looks over at Ray. "Like everyone else."

Stupid bird, Ray thinks. Why doesn't she just mind her own business? 

"Maybe we should go," Emily says.

"You don't have to," Ray says.

"I think it's for the best," Emily says getting up.

Emily and her teammates walk out.

"Dragoon. Try and talk with Tyson," Ray says.

"Ok," the dragon says and walks into the kitchen.

"What about us?" Driger asks.

"We wait," Ray says. "That's all we can do now."

Max's POV

I close the door.

As I walk past Tyson's bed, tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

Flopping down on my bed, I turn on my side so that I'm not facing Tyson's bed.

He'll never change, I think letting a few tears escape.

'Especially with you in here hiding like a coward,' the girl's voice in my head says.

"I'm not hiding like a coward, Draciel," I say in a strain voice that says I've been crying.

'Yes you are and you know it,' Draciel says. 'Why can't you just tell him how you feel?'

"Because… I don't know how I feel," I say.

'Want help?' Draciel asks.

"Please," I say.

'Ok. Here I come,' Draciel says.

And cut to Tyson.

Tyson's POV

I walk straight to the table and sit down with a sigh.

I am so stupid.

Max will never want to be with me.

And now after this…

We can't be like we were before.

We will be either more than friends…

Or nothing.

I don't think I could survive being nothing with Max.

If that happens, I'll leave the team.

I couldn't be around Max like that.

It would hurt too much.

Standing up, I make my way to the fridge.

I open the door and find nothing I want to eat.

Slamming the door shut makes me feel a little better.

"Don't take your anger out on the fridge," Dragoon says walking into the room. "It did nothing to you."

"Leave me alone, Dragoon," I say in a harsh voice as I close my eyes. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well get in the mood because I'm not going anywhere," Dragoon says sitting down at the table. "So tell me who you are mad?"

"Ok, Dr. Phil. I'm mad because things won't be the same between us," I say opening my eyes and trying to hold back the tears. "I'll miss him."

"He's not going anywhere," Dragoon says. "Well not yet."

"What am I suppose to do?" I ask.

"TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!" Dragoon says.

"I can't!" I say back turning towards him.

"So you're giving up without a fight," Dragoon says. "I never thought of you as a quitter, Tyson, but I guess I was wrong,"

"I'm not a quitter," I say.

"Sure look like one to me," Dragoon says.

"You don't know me to know that," Tyson says.

"I've been in you head, Tyson," Dragoon says. "I know that you're scared but you have no reason to be."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I see the way you two look at each other…" Dragoon says. "You shouldn't be scared of rejection."

"So how do I tell him?" I ask.

Back to Max.

Max's POV

"So you like being with Tyson?" Draciel asks sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah," I say. "Like with all of my friends."

"You sleep in the same room everywhere the team goes," Draciel comments.

"Because no one else will," I say.

"You are with him most of the day," Draciel says. "And when you're not, you're thinking about where he is."

"I wonder if he has gotten in trouble yet," I say. "And usually he has."

"You worry about him," Draciel says.

"He's my friend," I say. "Friends worry about other friends."

"You've had dreams about kissing him," Draciel says.

"One. I had one dream about that," I say. "And besides that was because of a high fever."

"You have justified everything that I've said," Draciel says. "If you didn't feel anything more than friendship for Tyson, you wouldn't be talking yourself out of this with such force."

"What if I do like Tyson… what do I do about it?" I ask.

"Tell him," Draciel says.

"I couldn't," I say.

Back in the living room.

General POV

"I'm bored," Dranzer says laying down on one of the couches. "Let's do something."

"Like what?" Ray asks sitting on another couch with Driger.

"I don't know," Dranzer says. "You pick."

"Watch some TV?" Ray says.

"Sure," Dranzer says sitting up and picks the TV remote up off the coffee table.

Turning the TV on, Dranzer begins to flip though the channels fast.

"Slow down," Driger says. "Can't see what's on."

Dranzer smiles big at Driger as she slows down.

"Stop!" Ray says. "Go back one."

Dranzer does as she is told.

/ 'I drove them back to their hotel from the hospital,' says the taxi driver on the 5 o'clock news.

'And what were they doing at the hospital?' Ask the girl reporter.

'When I asked, Kai who in my opinion wasn't looking so good said, "No comment." and that there was a big tip for me if I didn't tell anyone,' the taxi driver says.

'So why are you telling me now?' The reporter asks.

'I got my money and I don't mind more," the taxi driver says. 'Just like everyone else.'

'Sounding like a true American,' the reporter says. /

Dranzer turns off the TV.

"That's not good," Ray says.

"That son of a bitch taking advantage of Kai then betraying him just like that," Dranzer says. "I should go down there and give him a piece of my mind."

"Don't bother, Dranzer," Kai says walking into the room. "Karma will get him in the end."

"Kai, why are you out of bed?" Ray asks.

"I'm bored," Kai says.

"Turn around and go back to bed," Ray says.

"Brat," Kai says but does as he is told.

Ray, Dranzer, and Driger follow him back into the bedroom.

End of chapter.

Long enough chapter?

Hope so.

I had this written Friday but I couldn't get to a computer until today. Sorry. 

I'll update soon if you review this.

Thanks for reviewing.

Well bye.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20 (Finally)

Kai flops down on to his bed and watches as Ray and their bit beast walk into the room.

"How am I going to manage to stay in bed for two weeks when I can't stand a few hours?" Kai asks pulling the covers over his head.

"Stop your whining," Dranzer says sitting down next to Kai. "You'll get though this."

Kai pulls down the cover to his neck and smiles weakly at Dranzer.

The girl wraps her arm around Kai's shoulders.

"Wait until your spots start to show then you won't be bored any more," Ray says as he and Driger sit on his bed. "You'll be too busy scratching."

Kai looks up at Dranzer and says, "Knock me out until this is over."

"If I could, I would, baby, but I can't," Dranzer says. "But why don't I grab some paper and a pencil from the living room? Will that make you feel better?"

Kai nods.

"Ok. I'll go get them," Dranzer says getting up and walking into the other room.

"Why don't I help her?" Driger says and follows his girlfriend.

"What was that about?" Ray asks.

"I don't know why but drawing always makes me feel better," Kai says with a dreamy smile.

"I didn't know that," Ray says.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Kai says.

"I want to find out," Rays says.

"You won't like what you find," Kai says.

"Let me be the judge of that," Ray says.

"Your choice," Kai says.

Dranzer walks in carrying a pad of paper and a pencil and Driger comes in right behind her.

"Here you are," Dranzer says handing the paper and pencil to Kai.

"What should I draw?" Kai asks.

"Draw Kenny now," Dranzer says.

"Now?" Kai asks.

"Right now," Dranzer says.

"Alright," Kai says and closes his eyes.

Placing the pencil to the paper, Kai begins to draw.

Slowly the image of Kenny forms on the paper.

He is sitting cross-legged on his bed with Dizzy on his lap typing away.

"Is that what he's doing now?" Ray asks.

"Yes," Kai says stopping his hand and opening his eyes.

"He does that all the time," Ray says.

"Check if you don't believe me," Kai says.

"Ok. I will," Ray says and walks out of the room.

"I have to see this," Dranzer says and follows the neko-jin out.

Ray and Dranzer walk over to Kenny's room.

The neko-jin knocks on the door.

"Kenny?" Ray asks when he gets no response.

"Yeah Ray?" Kenny asks.

"Can I come in?" Ray asks.

"Sure," Kenny says.

Ray opens the door and sees Kenny just as Kai drew him.

"It's a coincidence. It has to be," Ray whispers.

Dranzer comes to a stop next to him.

"Well it's not, so get over it," Dranzer says.

"Ray, who's your friend?" Kenny asks.

"Hi Kenny. I'm Dranzer," The red-haired girl says.

"Dran…zer?" Kenny asks.

"Dranz, Kai let you out," Dizzy says.

"I sort of pushed myself out," Dranzer says walking over and sitting down on the bed. "But he didn't put up much of a resistance."

"He is sick," Ray says.

"No excuse," Dranzer says. "If he really didn't want me out, he would have fought to keep me in."

"Well you justified that well," Ray says.

"With a little work, you can justify anything," Dranzer says. (So true)

"Y…you…really are…Dranzer?" Kenny asks.

"Yes," Dranzer says.

"Ok," Kenny says and faints.

"Tyson did the same thing," Dranzer says. "Diz, do you want me to wake him up?"

"No," Dizzy says. "He needs the sleep."

"Ok," Dranzer says.

"You have mail!" The strange male AOL voice says.

"I do?" Dranzer asks.

"No but Kai does," Dizzy says. "And it's from Tala."

"He should read this," Dranzer says picking up the lap top, standing up, and walking to the door.

"What about Kenny?" Ray asks.

"Let him sleep," Dranzer says and leaves the room.

Ray follows closing the door behind him.

End of chapter.

I know. I know.

It's a short chapter and took me three months to get up.

Sorry.

I'll update soon.

I promise.

I just didn't realize how long it had been since I did.

Any way, review to tell me what you think.

Well bye.


	23. Poll number two

Poll number two 

I can't decide.

Are Kai's triangles tattoos or paint?

That's why I'm letting you decide for me.

I want all 44 people who have this story on their alerts to vote (signed so I know it is you)

Others are welcome to vote but I won't post the next chapter unless those 44 vote.

And I'll tell you something…

The next chapter Tala finally comes to town.

So you decide when I next update this story.

It might be at the end of the week, the month, or not until next year.

Your choice.

Until then.

Well… bye.


End file.
